


While Dean’s Away

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hey! I was wondering if you could make a really long DaddyDom Sam fic for me? (lots of dirty talk and lap sex if that’s okay? Maybe takes place in the bunker and Dean’s out at a bar?) Thanks! I love your blog btw. :) <3 AND Imagine Sam making you sit on his lap while he fingers you just so he can feel you squirm. <3 <3 <3 ILYSMM AND Could I please please please ask for a daddy!dom Sam/ baby!girl reader fic??? Thank you <3 AND Please please please could I ask for a daddy!Sam/baby!girl fic where they have lots sex and Sam tells her he’s gonna fill all her holes with cum (and then of course he does). Thank you if you do, and if not, thank you anyway!





	

Warnings: Language, SMUT, spanking, multiple orgasms, Daddy!kink, dom/sub, oral, fingering, anal play, anal

Fic:

As soon as Dean left for the bar, you went into little mode. Dean had asked you if you wanted to come along, but you had told him no. What you didn’t tell him was that you wanted some alone time with your Daddy.

“Daddy, Dean’s gone,” you announce as the garage door closes and the Impala’s engine moves out of earshot.

“That’s nice,” Sam calls back, making you pout. That wasn’t the response you wanted.

“But Daddy,” you whine as you make your way to the library, “We’ve got the bunker all to ourselves. I wanna play.”

“Daddy has work to do,” Sam says, flipping the page of the book he’s reading. You walk towards him and grab his sleeve, tugging at the material.

“Daddy, I need you,” you say, more a demand than a request.

“I don’t think I like your tone, Baby Girl,” Sam says.

“But Daddy,” you whine, rubbing your thighs together to gain some friction. Sam shuts his book with a loud thud and tosses it on the table before pushing his chair back.

“What did I just say about your tone?” Sam asks, “Come here.” He pulls you across his lap and his hand falls against your ass with a loud smack. You moan and squirm at the sting of the impact. “You like this don’t you?” Sam asks as he spanks you again.

“Daddy, please,” you moan, squirming as Sam spanks you hard again.

“I know Baby girl,” Sam says, his hand palming your ass and taking away some of the sting, “I’m almost done with my research, but I need to finish first ok?” He sits you up on his lap and cups your cheek in his hand.

“Why does Dean get to stop researching, but you don’t?” you pout. Sam pauses.

“You know, that’s a good question,” Sam says.

“Does that mean we can play now?” you ask excitedly.

“Well,” Sam hesitates, “I really do have to finish reading this …”

“But?” you question, hoping he’ll change his mind.

“Get down on your knees,” Sam instructs. You do as you’re told, sinking obediently to the floor and waiting for further instruction. “You want to play?” Sam asks, earning a nod from you, “Good girl. While I finish my work, you can play with Daddy’s cock, ok?”

“Yes Daddy,” you answer, licking your lips hungrily. Sam gives you a smile before leaning forward to grab his book.

“Well, go on,” he invites as he opens the book to the page he had been reading. Leaning forward, you make quick work of the button and zipper of his pants. He’s already half hard as you reach your hand into his boxers and pull his cock free of its confines.

Sam doesn’t make a sound as you begin stroking him, ignoring you in favor of his book. Even though he was growing in your hand, he was able to keep his composure. It frustrated you to no end. With your other hand, you massage his balls, hoping to gain some sort of reaction. When it doesn’t work, you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock and swirl your tongue around his tip.

“Fuck,” Sam finally whispers, just barely audible. You suck his tip lightly, flicking your tongue against his leaking slit. Sam groans as you work him over, sucking and licking his tip as you stroke his length and massage his balls. He flips the page of his book before one of his hands threads into your hair. “Such a good girl,” Sam praises.

You pull off him with a pop before leaving a long lick up the underside of his cock again, the vein throbbing against your tongue. Sam’s hand tightens in your hair as you take him into the wet warmth of your mouth, gagging slightly around him. You hollow your cheeks around him as you begin bobbing your head, making Sam lose his concentration.

“Fuck, Baby Girl,” Sam groans. He slams his book shut and tosses it onto the table. “Such a fucking distraction,” Sam accuses, his head tipping back and his eyes shutting as he focuses on the feeling of you sucking his cock. His other hand finds its way to your hair, twisting into it as he begins guiding your actions.

He groans your name along with praises as you suck and lick. His hand tugs your hair, encouraging you to move faster. “That’s it Baby Girl,” he groans, “Love the way you suck my cock. Such a good girl.” You hum around him, making him groan.

Sam’s cock throbs as he fucks your throat, his hand fisting tight in your hair. He was close, you could tell from the way his cock twitches in your mouth. “Y/N,” he groans, “Fuck, Baby Girl!” He shouts as his cock pulses, his cum spilling down your throat and leaking from the corner of your mouth. You continue sucking and licking, drinking down every drop of cum he has to give you and milking him for all he’s worth. “Come here Baby Girl,” Sam says, pulling you off him with a pop.

“Was that ok Daddy?” you ask as he guides you from the floor to stand before him.

“Ok?” Sam asks, “Baby Girl, you know I love when you suck my cock like that. You’re always so good for me.” His thumb wipes up the cum that’s dripped from the corner of your mouth and he presses it to your lips. Obediently, you lick the cum from his thumb, sucking gently for a moment before speaking again.

“Does that mean we can play now?” you ask happily. Sam’s eyes flick to his book where it sits on the table before he looks back at you.

“Sure Baby Girl, we can play,” Sam says, letting his hands slide down your arms, “Strip for me first.” You don’t hesitate to follow Sam’s command. “Slowly,” he adds, his eyes following your every action. As you remove your clothing, as quickly as you dare, Sam works on removing his own. You watch hungrily as his long fingers work open each button of his shirt, revealing his sculpted chest beneath.

He finishes undressing before you do, kicking off his boots and toeing off his socks before pushing his pants to the floor. His eyes devour you as you let each article of clothing fall from your body. “So beautiful,” he whispers almost to himself. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you stand naked before him, waiting for his next instruction. “Come here,” he says, reaching forward to grab your wrist.

Sam pulls you to his lap so that you sit sideways with your legs to the side of his. You wrap your arms around his neck as he presses kisses to your cheek, neck, and shoulder. “Daddy,” you complain, squirming. You had hoped that by the time you removed your clothing, Sam would be growing hard again and that he’d let you ride his cock, but that wasn’t the case.

“You’ve been such a good girl for Daddy, sucking my dick the way you did,” Sam whispers in your ear as one of his hands begins sliding up your thigh, “Spread your legs for me Baby Girl.” You do as he asks. “That’s it, such a good girl,” Sam says as his fingers find the wet heat of your sex, “Oh fuck, you’re so wet for me.”

“Daddy, please,” you whimper as he slides his fingers through your dripping folds, slicking them in your wetness.

“You want to cum, don’t you Baby Girl?” Sam asks. You nod and whimper in response, wiggling your hips in an attempt to get his fingers inside you. Sam chuckles at your impatience. His fingers tease you, just dipping inside you before he pulls them away to press them against your clit.

“Please,” you moan, “Daddy, I need you.” without saying another word, Sam cups your sex, the heel of his hand pressed hard against your clit as he thrusts two fingers deep inside your aching pussy. “Daddy!” you moan, your hips bucking at the sudden friction.

“Love the way you squirm,” Sam tells you, eyes dark with lust. You could feel his cock growing hard beneath you. His fingers move in and out of you, fucking you roughly as you squirm on his lap. You moan and whimper for him, your fingertips digging into the skin of his shoulders as you try to hold on. Sam presses rough kisses against your neck as his fingers pump in and out of you.

The wet sounds of his fingers moving inside you make your stomach twist. He curls them against your g-spot over and over again, sending you higher and higher. Your thighs tighten around his hand as he presses the heel of his hand hard against your clit, rubbing it in circles as his fingers work wonders inside you.

“Fuck Baby Girl, you feel that?” Sam asks, lifting his hips from the chair. The more you squirmed, the harder his cock became. His rock hard length throbs against your ass cheek, begging for more friction. “Cum around my fingers Baby Girl,” Sam demands, “And once you do, I’ll let you cum around my cock. You want that? Want Daddy to fill that tight little pussy with cum, just like I did your throat?”

“Yes, Daddy, please,” you moan, squirming as you desperately try to reach your high.

“And maybe once I’m done fucking that tight little pussy of yours, I’ll fuck your ass too,” Sam says, “Fill all your little fuck holes with my cum, you want that Baby Girl?”

“Yes,” you moan loudly. You needed to cum, needed to feel him inside you, needed him to fuck you.

“That’s my girl,” Sam praises, lips brushing your ear, “I can feel your pussy getting tighter.” He curls his fingers inside you, making you whimper. “Fuck yourself on my fingers,” he encourages, “Make yourself cum.”

“Daddy,” you moan as pressure builds in your stomach, threatening to spill over, “Daddy!” You cry out as your walls clamp down around his fingers. Sam holds you tight against him as your body shudders. You moan into the crook of his neck, your fingertips digging into the skin of his shoulders. His fingers continue to move inside you, working you through your high.

“So good for me,” Sam praises, carding his hand soothingly through your hair as he pulls the fingers of his other hand from you, “Look at the mess you’ve made.” He chuckles as he holds up his fingers to show you how wet they were before bringing them to his lips and licking them clean. “You taste so good Baby Girl,” Sam hums.

You press your lips to his, the taste of you lingering on his tongue. Sam’s hands move down your body and reposition you so that you’re straddling his lap. “Please Daddy,” you whimper as his hands hold you above his lap, denying you the friction you want, “I need to feel you inside me.”

“I love the way you beg for my cock,” Sam says. As a reward, he lowers you onto his length, his throbbing cock filling and stretching you. He was the perfect fit, his cock hitting your g-spot as he slides into you. “Baby Girl,” Sam groans, “You feel so good around my cock.”

His hands guide your hips, lifting and lowering you over his lap. Sam pulls his hands from you and moves to rest his elbows on the arms of the chair, giving you control of the pace. You take his hands in yours, intertwining your fingers with his as you ride his cock.

“Daddy,” you moan, his cock twitching inside you. You squeeze his hands as you pick up your pace, riding him faster and harder.

“Such a good girl,” Sam groans, “You take my cock so well. Fuck, I’m gonna fill all your little fuck holes with cum.” His hands disentangle from yours and reach for you. He pulls his cock from you for just a moment, replacing it with his fingers and slicking them before pulling them from you again. “Come here Baby Girl,” Sam says, guiding you onto his cock again. He reaches around you, splaying his hand across your upper back as his slick fingers press against your asshole.

“Daddy, please,” you moan as Sam pulls you to him, his fingers circling the tight ring of mussel before sinking deep inside you. You whimper as he scissors them inside you, stretching you for what’s to come later. Your breasts bounce as you ride him, your fingers gripping his shoulders for support.

“Oh, Baby,” Sam groans, “Baby Girl, you’re gonna make me cum.” Sam lifts his hips as you lower yours, pushing him deep inside you. His cock twitches and throbs inside you as he buries his face into the crook of your neck. He adds a third finger to your asshole, stretching you further. You whimper as he curls and scissors his fingers, getting you ready to take his cock.

“Daddy,” you moan as your walls tighten around him, the pressure in your stomach building to the breaking point.

“That’s it Baby Girl,” Sam groans beside your ear, “So good for me. I need you to cum, can you do that? Cum around Daddy’s cock like the good little girl you are.”

“Yes,” you moan, “Daddy, yes!” You cry out as the pressure in your stomach finally releases, pleasure flooding your veins. You thread your fingers through his hair and clutch him close as your body shudders, your walls squeezing his cock. The feeling of his fingers fucking your ass only intensifies your orgasm.

“Y/N, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sam grunts. He groans loudly as his cock begins to pulse, his cum spilling from him and filling your pussy. You continue to ride him, working you both through your highs. “Y/N,” he groans, pulling you down onto him so that his cock is fully sheathed inside you. “Stay right here Baby Girl,” Sam instructs as he begins to grow soft inside you.

“But, Daddy,” you begin to complain.

“Tone,” Sam warns.

“Sorry Daddy,” you whisper.

“Good girl,” Sam says, his fingers still moving inside you, “Apology accepted. Now, I want you to grind yourself against me. Get yourself off while I get hard inside you.” You moan at the idea, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth. “Go on,” Sam encourages, “Do as Daddy says.”

“Yes Daddy,” you respond, slowly grinding yourself against him. The feeling of his flaccid cock inside you is strange, but the malleable feeling is one you enjoy. Sam’s eyes rake over you, pupils blown wide with lust. His free hand travels over your body as he continues to finger your ass. He guides your lips to his and kisses you deeply as you wiggle your hips.

Sam’s tongue invades your mouth, dancing with your own. He hums against your lips and you can’t help but squirm as you feel him beginning to grow hard inside you. “Feel that Baby Girl?” Sam asks, “Feel what you do to me?”

“Daddy,” you moan, loving the way it feels to have his cock growing inside you. You kiss him as you grind yourself against him, his cock getting harder and harder. Before long, his cock is throbbing against your walls, begging for more friction.

“You ready for me Baby?” Sam asks.

“Yes Daddy,” you answer before teasing, “I already know you’re ready for me.” He smirks before kissing you one last time.

“On your feet Baby Girl,” Sam instructs as he pulls his fingers from you. He guides you from his cock and stands you on your feet. As you move, his cum slides down your thighs, slicking the skin. “You’re gonna be so full of my cum,” Sam says darkly as he turns you around and pushes you face down against the table. One of his hands holds your hip tightly, his other pressing against the back of your neck.

“Daddy, please,” you moan, pushing your hips back as he teases your hole with the tip of his cock, his cock slick from his cum and your juices.

“That’s Daddy’s good little girl,” Sam praises, “So ready to take Daddy’s cock in that tight little ass.” You moan loudly as Sam pushes just his tip past the tight ring of muscles. “You like that don’t you Baby Girl?” Sam asks as he pushes more of his length into you, stretching you further, “Like Daddy’s dick fucking your tight little ass don’t you?”

Your hands wrap around the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white as you push back on him and take his cock all the way inside you. Sam groans as his hips press flush against your ass, your walls adjusting to his size. “Please, Daddy, fuck me,” you beg, wiggling your hips. Sam taps the insides of your feet with his toes, encouraging you to spread your legs wider.

The hand pressed against your neck wraps into your hair, tugging it as he pulls back and thrusts into you hard. He pulls you back onto him as he thrusts forward, pushing deep inside you over and over again. You moan loudly as Sam fucks you, his cock throbbing against the tight walls of your ass. Pressing your cheek to the wooden tabletop, you watch Sam over your shoulder. His eyes are glued on the spot where his cock disappears inside you, his jaw clenched tight as grunts pass his lips.

“Play with yourself Baby Girl,” Sam instructs, “Finger that cum filled pussy.” You pull one of your hands from the table and move it down between your legs, your fingers playing with your clit. Sam’s hand moves from your hip and falls hard against your ass, making you cry out. “I told you to finger yourself,” Sam grunts, “Slide two fingers into that dripping pussy for me.” He slaps your ass again before you get the chance to do as he says.

You do as Sam says, easily pushing two fingers deep inside yourself. He praises you as he fucks you harder and faster, telling you what a good little girl you are and how tight you feel around his cock. You finger fuck yourself in time with his thrusts, your thumb rubbing your clit. “Daddy,” you whimper. You were already so sensitive that it doesn’t take long for your walls to pull tight around your fingers and Sam’s cock.

“Good girl,” Sam groans, both hands moving to your ass cheeks. He squeezes the flesh before sliding his hands up to your hips. His cock twitches inside you as he nears his high. “You gonna be a good girl and cum with me?” Sam asks, “Gonna cum around my cock when I cum inside you?”

“Yes Daddy,” you answer, your walls fluttering.

“That’s my girl,” Sam praises, his thrusts becoming erratic, “I’m gonna cum baby, gonna fill your ass with cum.”

“Oh, Daddy,” you moan, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Cum for me, Baby Girl,” Sam grunts, “Cum right now.”

“Daddy!” you cry out, orgasming on command. Sam grunts, his cock pulsing and filling you with cum as your walls clamp down around your fingers and his cock. You both moan and groan as your bodies shudder, the force of your third orgasm and his coursing through your veins.

“Y/N,” Sam groans. He pulls you up against him as you cum together, your bodies melting against one another as you help each other through your highs. His hands slide around your waist and travel up your body as he kisses your neck. “I love you, Baby Girl,” Sam whispers as you both begin to come down from your highs.

“I love you too, Daddy,” you tell him as you pull your fingers from yourself. You hum as you lick them clean, swirling your tongue around the digits and relishing the taste of yourself combined with the taste of Sam.

“Look at the mess you made,” Sam tisks as he pulls himself from you, his cum leaking from your asshole.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” you say innocently, though you had no regrets.

“Apology accepted,” Sam says, “But since you’re such a filthy little girl, I think it’s time you had a bath, what do you say?”

“Ok Daddy,” you answer, “But only if you take one with me.” Sam grins, taking your hand and leading you to the bathroom.


End file.
